


七日恋人/SEVEN DAYS LOVER （15）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	七日恋人/SEVEN DAYS LOVER （15）

七日恋人（十五）  
by乔十七

71  
越是单纯的吻越是能点燃心中的火。王嘉尔本意只是顺从内心回味一下之前接吻的滋味。刷牙后清爽的口腔带着少年气息，舌尖的缠绕，互相探索却并不情色，就像是在互相确认、品味彼此、传达心意。明亮的浴室灯似乎让人无所遁形，通过金有谦投下的暗影挡住了扎眼的光线，王嘉尔偷偷眯起眼睛看金有谦，刚好撞上金有谦睁开眼睛看他。  
金有谦放过那一双吻得发红的唇，抱紧王嘉尔的腰贴向自己：“你怎么总是不记得闭眼睛呢？”  
被问得哑口无言，但王嘉尔非要找点别的借口：“你也没闭上眼睛，不是吗？”  
金有谦绕开问题没有回答：“你说说你看了我多久了？”  
“也没多久......”  
“闭眼。”  
“为什么呀？”  
“因为我要吻你。”  
王嘉尔脸发烫，乖乖闭上眼睛等待，金有谦的气息贴得很近，预料中的吻却没紧跟着落下来。  
王嘉尔想睁开眼睛看，马上被金有谦阻止：“别睁开。”金有谦贴着王嘉尔的耳朵说，“你现在太不听话了。”说话产生的气流挠着耳朵，嘉尔觉得特别痒。  
“我比你大，应该你听我的话。”王嘉尔维持着抱着金有谦脖子的姿势，轻轻捏了他的后脖颈，像他们平时让队员安分下来那样。  
“那可不行。”说罢金有谦去堵王嘉尔的嘴。

 

72  
从吮吸唇瓣开始，慵懒似漫不经心，金有谦把王嘉尔上半身按向自己，两人的身体紧贴。然后突然突破防线，伸入舌头，一点一点轻轻舔舐，扫过牙龈，卷过口腔的各个角落，然后两人的舌头缠绕到一起，争夺掌控权。喉结滚动，为了吞咽彼此的唾液而短暂分开双唇，响起暧昧的延长音。稍稍拉开两个人的距离留下空隙喘气之后，再度吻上，金有谦强势地极尽索取，把王嘉尔推到墙壁上，双手从王嘉尔身后游走到胸前，隔着棉质的黑色工字背心抚摸紧致的肌肉线条，找到两点的位置，指尖打转按弄，王嘉尔诚实地深呼吸再慢慢吐气。两个小点慢慢立起渴望更多触摸，被金有谦捏住往外轻提起来再放开。  
“嗯......”王嘉尔轻哼一声尾音被拉长显示渴求。满足于王嘉尔发出的声音，金有谦用指腹来回拨弄两点，激得王嘉尔呼吸紊乱。  
两人紧贴双唇不断加深的吻让王嘉尔大脑发胀忘记思考，顺从于金有谦的戏弄。吻从唇边移动，顺着脖子一点一点滑下，舌尖舔过突起的喉结，然后停在锁骨处一点点勾画锁骨的形状，双手游走而下，堂而皇之撩起王嘉尔的工字背心下摆卷至胸前，温热的吻紧接而至落在立起的红点上。啃噬、吮吸，灵活的舌尖拨弄很快让红点发红发胀，王嘉尔尽力克制不要发出代表快乐的鼻音，金有谦换到另一边，牙尖划过敏感的红点让王嘉尔战栗，故意伴随吮吸发出的“啧啧“”声音让王嘉尔一路从脸红到脖子，染红胸前。

 

73  
“你现在像一只煮熟的虾。”金有谦又去吻那双唇，王嘉尔脸红扑扑得像醉酒了一样，“脸红得像苹果。”紧贴的下身，金有谦轻轻磨蹭，王嘉尔透过布料感受到彼此的欲望，显然两个人都性起。  
“烦人。”王嘉尔努力装作生气双眼一瞪。因为情欲的挑弄王嘉尔的眼睛里犀利的光芒被情欲蒙蔽，眼角发红、眼睛湿润、红唇柔软的模样配上瞪眼，在金有谦看来倒像是狡黠的诱惑。  
浴室太狭窄，两个人磕磕绊绊，走向圆床，一路互相帮对方脱衣服，衣服扔了一路，终于躺到柔软的床上。金有谦继续在王嘉尔身上烙下一个个吻，细碎的刘海一下一下划过王嘉尔裸露的皮肤，柔软的发丝像轻柔的羽毛。金有谦一路吻下去，沿着腹肌的线条一路向下，分开王嘉尔的双腿，最终含住了翘起已久的欲望。  
“啊......”湿润的口腔包裹住王嘉尔的欲望是前所未有的体验，不同于平时自己DIY宣泄欲望，这种被金有谦含住并不断吞吐的刺激，让羞耻和快感交织缠绕。他觉得自己好像陷在柔软的云间，无法挣扎逃出，也不想离开因此带来的快感。  
舌尖勾勒欲望顶端的模样，不断挑逗顶端，咸腥的味道一点点从顶端扩散开，金有谦继续卖力服务。  
“啊......哈......”王嘉尔的手指插入金有谦发间，“有谦......”他开始有点焦躁不安，“别......别这样......”金有谦知道王嘉尔正接近峰点，加紧吞吐，然后用力一吸，王嘉尔悉数释放在他嘴里。  
王嘉尔眼睛泛红，写满羞耻和别扭：“这样不好......”  
金有谦舔舔嘴角：“你的什么都是好的。”他贴在王嘉尔耳边问：“你准备好了吗？”右手抓住王嘉尔的左手放到自己昂扬的欲望上，“我要你。”  
王嘉尔瞥了一眼金有谦的尺寸，心猿意马。  
金有谦用他百试百灵的撒娇：“我保证不乱来，我做过功课了。”他拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出一管未拆封的润滑剂，“网上评价里说有润滑剂提供，”他拆开包装，倒出液体在手心，“嘉尔，我不会让你难受的。”  
王嘉尔缴械投降。

 

74  
王嘉尔双腿被大大分开，身下的蜜穴被迫展示在金有谦面前。金有谦往蜜穴里探入一根沾满润滑剂的手指，一点点旋转推进，整根手指没入，之后又抽出，再度进入。王嘉尔身体紧绷，感觉无处使劲，分明的指节在体内搅动，清晰的触感让他羞耻万分。往复数次，王嘉尔的身体开始渐渐适应这种异物感，金有谦又加入一根手指，两根手指塞得满满的，但这远远不够，继续抽动手指进行扩张，刮搔内壁让王嘉尔头皮发麻。  
“嘉尔，我没有弄痛你吧。”金有谦不忘确认王嘉尔的状态，再度探入一指，“你看，你很欢迎我，一直吸紧我的手指。”  
王嘉尔被折腾得眼睛红得快要喷火，想要责怪的话到嘴边却变成伴随手指扩张抽动的呻吟：“哈......你......慢点......啊！”  
金有谦似乎找到王嘉尔身体内突起的敏感点，再次确认按压。  
“啊！别......别碰......那里......别......”王嘉尔失控乞求。  
金有谦把食指撤去，让王嘉尔暂时喘息，随后架起王嘉尔的双腿在腰侧，对准蜜穴把自己肿胀的欲望推进去。初尝性事，扩张显然还没做足够，硕大而滚烫的欲望进入蜜穴感受到了强烈的收缩和阻碍。  
王嘉尔眼角挂上泪水：“有谦......”  
金有谦低头吻王嘉尔：“嘉尔，放松，慢慢放松，让我进去。”  
微微撤出一点，金有谦挺腰往里挤，王嘉尔想合上双腿却不能，只能夹紧金有谦的腰。金有谦的少年莽撞让他坚持一点点挤入狭小的甬道，反复退出进入，最终终于一插到底，金有谦满足地叹息，王嘉尔庆幸折磨终于到头，两人满头大汗。  
维持着紧密相连的姿势，金有谦吻住王嘉尔，掠夺空气，吻得王嘉尔发晕，然后又啃咬锁骨，按揉胸前的两点。等到王嘉尔开始放松的时候，金有谦握着王嘉尔的腰开始顶撞起来。不安和异物填满身体的不适逐步被抽插律动带来的快感取代。  
“哈......啊......”王嘉尔使不上力，整个人像在海里浮浮沉沉，没有可以抓住的东西，“有......谦......啊......”  
金有谦玩心起来，故意让炙热的欲望退出甬道，原本被填满的蜜穴承受着无尽的空虚。  
“嘉尔，说你要我。”炙热的欲望在蜜穴入口画圈打转，金有谦捏着王嘉尔胸前的红点等待回答。  
“呜......”王嘉尔的前端被金有谦的抽插激得挺立，顶端的液体一点一点滴下来。  
“说你要我。”金有谦低头啃咬红点，既不打算安抚王嘉尔翘起的欲望，也不打算在王嘉尔说出他想听的话之前插入蜜穴。虽然他现在觉得自己快忍不住了。  
“我要你......”王嘉尔带着哭腔，声音微哑，“我要你......有谦......”  
金有谦觉得大脑一炸，对准紧致的蜜穴狠狠挺入贯穿，在两人的叹息声中他加快了抽插的速度，重重地撞击王嘉尔的翘臀，低沉微哑的呻吟混合淫靡的水声回荡在耳边。思绪早就揉乱，羞耻心丢得远远的，追逐不断爬升到快感，王嘉尔越叫越大声，在金有谦听来像是鼓舞，更加卖力地抽插。炙热的欲望不断撞击金有谦之前通过手指探寻到的王嘉尔的敏感点，王嘉尔失控地呻吟，颤抖着射出白浊。  
金有谦继续卖力抽插，快感一阵阵袭来，大脑一片空白的迷茫，终于释放。

 

75  
筋疲力竭的两人依偎在床上，床单上粘腻一片。金有谦宠溺地吻王嘉尔生气的嘟嘟嘴，把他打横抱起来向浴室走。  
“我好累，你要干什么啊？”王嘉尔抱着金有谦的脖子一动不想动。  
“都是汗，洗个澡，顺便给你清理一下。”  
花洒落下，氤氲的热气升腾，金有谦探入手指给王嘉尔清理。一下一下的搔弄，让清理变味成扩张，王嘉尔勉强撑着墙壁，金有谦用后入式进入他的身体，深度的契合、诱人的呻吟让金有谦无休止地索要，他咬着王嘉尔的后脖颈，将两人再次送上欲望顶峰。

清晨王嘉尔被闹钟吵醒的时候连眼皮都不想抬，腰部酸楚地挣扎起来找到手机，费劲力气关掉闹钟之后扑回床里，看到金有谦睡得香甜的又少年气的脸恨不得拿枕头捂死算了。


End file.
